


But, Like, What ARE We?

by deathbyspaceglam



Series: Bassian College AU [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi Rook Week 2017, Bodhi and Luke are roommates, Bodhi has a cat, Human K-2SO, M/M, awkward budding relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: When Luke’s boyfriend stays over, Bodhi finds somewhere else to sleep.





	But, Like, What ARE We?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook Week with the prompt “Modern AU.”  
> A sequel of sorts to [Not A Drill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9063868), set about a month later.

“Is it okay if my boyfriend stays over this Friday?”

Bodhi looked up from his textbook to acknowledge Luke, who had just come into their room and was setting his backpack down on the floor. “Yeah, it’s fine,” he said, going right back to studying.

\---

“Astraea!” called Bodhi. The cat approached, her paws clicking against the floor. “You wanna go outside?” he asked in a high-pitched voice.

As he put on his shoes, Bodhi heard a knock on the door. Luke ran past him to answer. _Who could that be?_ Bodhi wondered.

As he stood up, Bodhi found himself face to face with Wedge, who was holding a box of pizza. _Shit!_ He’d forgotten that Wedge was coming over.

“Um, hey,” he said nervously. “I was just- I was just leaving. Come on, Astraea.” He left the room, making sure that Astraea had followed him out the door before closing it behind him and breathing heavily.

\---

Several minutes later, Bodhi found himself knocking on Cassian’s door.

The door opened. Cassian, whose hair was wet from the shower, smiled at him. Bodhi nearly melted at the sight.

 _You can do this._ Bodhi swallowed hard. “Luke’s boyfriend is over, can I sleep here?” he asked, then quickly added, “I-I mean, if it’s not too much of a problem, I could sleep on the floor-“

“You can come in if you want,” said Cassian, stepping away from the door to let Bodhi in. Bodhi followed him into the main room of his dorm. As he looked around, he couldn’t help but think of all the easy meals Cassian had taught him to cook over the past month. They’d also been meeting up around campus a lot more lately and texting about how their days were. Bodhi wondered again, _what are we?_

Cassian opened the door to his bedroom. Bodhi waited on the threshold, watching uncertainly as Cassian’s roommate looked up from whatever he was reading.

“Is it okay if Bodhi stays over?” he heard Cassian ask.

“Statistically speaking, it shouldn’t be a problem,” said Kayden. “Just let me know what your plans are.”

Cassian motioned for Bodhi to come in. “You can use my bed if you want,” he said.

“No, no, it’s fine, you take the bed,” said Bodhi.

“No, I insist, the couch is shit.”

“You two are so embarrassing,” came Kayden’s voice from inside the room. “Why don’t you share the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch?”

Bodhi and Cassian looked at each other. This was a relationship milestone (or something) they weren’t expecting to cross, but all the same, it wasn’t something they were adverse to. They shrugged, and it gradually turned into nodding.

\---

It was a tighter squeeze than Bodhi had been expecting, but after a bit of shuffling with murmured apologies, he found a comfortable position. Sighing gratefully for the extra blankets Cassian had piled onto the bed, he drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next day wrapped around each other. Neither of them made any effort to move for a good ten minutes, at least not until Bodhi felt a soft nudge against his back. He turned over to see Astraea sitting on Cassian’s bed.

“How did you find me?” he asked, stroking her behind the ears. She purred and headbutted his hand.

Behind Bodhi, Cassian sat up. “Is it okay if I pet her?” he asked, tentatively reaching a hand forward and letting Astraea smell him.

“You can pet her head, she likes that,” said Bodhi. Cassian gently stroked Astraea’s head, pressing her ears against her scalp. She purred. “I think she’s been warming up to you lately.”

Cassian checked the time. “It’s noon,” he said. “We should probably get up.”

\---

They sat in the main room with bowls of cereal (Kayden having already left). Bodhi glanced at Cassian, thinking over everything that had happened in the past month- the fire alarm incident, the cooking lessons, the long text conversations he’d always had to break away from to go to sleep at a normal time… and the previous night, which hadn’t been as awkward as he’d anticipated sharing a bed to be. _What are we?_

“Cassian, um…” He wasn’t sure how to phrase the question. “How do you feel about me?”

Cassian chewed his cereal thoughtfully, then swallowed. “I feel like you’re the sort of person I could spend every day with and I wouldn’t mind it.”

Bodhi swallowed nervously. “Would you want to?” _Too vague._ “I mean, um, do you want to… like…”

“Are you asking me out?” said Cassian in disbelief.

Bodhi took a deep breath. “I… yeah, I am.”

Cassian’s face broke into a soft smile, the kind that always made Bodhi’s heart flutter. “I would love to go out with you.”

“Really?”

Just then, Bodhi’s phone buzzed. He checked it to see a text from Luke saying that Wedge had left.

\---

When he got back to his dorm, Bodhi found an abandoned box of pizza on a table in the main room. It was open. Inside were a few slices of pineapple pizza, a few slices that had been picked clean of pineapple, and some discarded pineapple chunks.

His phone buzzed with a text from Cassian.

_coffee on monday?_

Still not believing that this was actually happening, Bodhi unlocked his phone to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> The pineapple pizza thing is a reference to [this](https://softwedge.tumblr.com/post/159216624066/imagine-wedge-hates-pineapple-on-pizza-but-he). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
